The present invention relates to a plastic clip for fastening an article in the region of an end face of a flat workpiece, comprising a base section whose shape is adapted to the end face, comprising a first and a second leg which extend from the base section and form a U shape with the base section, and comprising a fastening section which is connected to the base section and is designed to fasten the article to the clip, wherein the legs can be elastically expanded relative to one another.
Such plastic clips for the secure fastening of lines (pipes, electrical lines, Bowden cables, etc.) or cable sets, plugs, sensors, etc., to end faces or edges of workpieces are known, wherein the plastic clips comprise an integrated metal cramp. The workpieces may in this case be of slippery design in the region of the end face, as is the case, for example, with body sheets, plastic edges of bumpers, covers, wheel arch shells and glass workpieces. These plastic clips are preferably used in the region of dashboards of motor vehicles, of water tanks as well as in the interior region (e.g. in the areas of doors), in the exterior region and in the motor compartment of motor vehicles.
The metal cramps of the known plastic clips have a metal spring claw which digs in firmly on the surface of the workpiece when the plastic clip is fastened. This type of fastening firstly has the disadvantage that the surface of the workpiece may be damaged (e.g. in the case of galvanized or enamelled sheet-metal edges). This may already be done by the metal spring claw when pressing on or opening the plastic clip. This may result in corrosion problems. In addition, these known plastic clips have the disadvantage that they can only be detached in a relatively complicated manner. In the process, it is partly necessary to destroy the plastic clip. This is a comparatively expensive fastening solution overall.